


safe and sound

by thasmjn



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, disgusting amount of fluff, its soft theydies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 13:51:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thasmjn/pseuds/thasmjn
Summary: yaz has a nightmare. the doctor is a mess but she's doing her best. fluff ensues.this summary makes it sound much better than it actually is oh fuck





	safe and sound

**Author's Note:**

> i had this idea last night when i couldn't sleep! inspired by my own night terrors n panic attacks <3   
> this is so short btw but my excuse is my braincells went to bed about halfway through writing and im a mess

One night when the Time Lord had been doing her usual tinkering, she’d been surprised to see Yaz standing in the doorway, seemingly nervous to announce her appearance. She had looked scared, vulnerable. The Doctor h ad only seen her like that very few times before, but never in the safe space of their home .  _ Their home _ .  Immediately the older woman had rushed to her side and asked what was wrong. Yaz had started crying and it broke the Doctor’s hearts. 

All the Doctor thought to do was hold her close until she felt okay again.

Later, Yaz had explained why she was so upset. She explained she'd had a nightmare and that she used to get them frequently when she was younger, so when she had a completely unexpected one onboard the Tardis, where she felt most at home, it made her feel small and alone again. The Doctor asked if there was  something she could do to help her, and when Yaz said that she just didn’t want to be alone, the Doctor understood her more than the younger woman could imagine. 

After that incident the Doctor had spent most nights with Yaz in her room while she slept. Yaz told her she really didn’t have to stay, knowing her friend always had a lot of repairing and tinkering to do. The Doctor couldn’t care less about tending to her Tardis when she knew that her friend didn’t want to be alone. Ever since the  Doctor took permanent residence next to Yaz in her bed, Yaz hadn’t had another nightmare. 

*********

The Doctor  is lying in bed, book in hand, reading glasses on. Yaz had chuckled when she’d put them on, oblivious to the fact that her alien friend was nearing 2000 years old and was bound not to have perfect eyesight . Next to her was Yaz, asleep and calm. Every now and then  t he Doctor was snapped out of her fully immersed reading state when her friend shifted  in her sleep, and she just  _ had _ to look at her a bit. She looked so p eaceful.

Peace never lasts forever though. Suddenly Yaz whimpers in her sleep. At first the Doctor’s mind doesn’t put the pieces together but when she hears her friend’s breathing turning ragged and hitched, she knows that she must be having a nightmare. Yaz is faced away from her so The Doctor jumps out of bed and makes her way to the other side of the bed. She gently nudges her sleeping friend, unsure of what to do. 

‘Yaz! Yaz. You’re having a nightmare. Please wake up.’ She tries. 

The only response the Doctor receives is another whimper and she  sees a tear rolling down her friend’s cheek, followed by a string of panicked intakes of breath. 

‘Yaz, honey, I don’t know what to do. I swear it’s just a dream, you can wake up now’, she almost scoffs at her own words, she sounds and feels absolutely helpless. 

Yaz is suddenly awake. Clutching the Doctor’s arm for a second, a second later leaning back and trying to take a deep breath. The first time she fails, and she feels more tears making their way out. ‘I’m... I'm sorry about this. I didn’t think I'd have another nightmare especially not when you were here, I'm sorry Do-’ the younger woman’s words are cut off when the Doctor comes close, embracing her. It’s the most calming thing in the world and Yaz’ entire body relaxes. Yaz reckons she must have  some kind of superpower to help calm people. She almost nods off again. 

‘You have nothing to apologize for. I promise.’ the Doctor consoles, her words muffled against Yaz’ pajama shirt.    
Yaz hates herself for it, but she starts crying even more upon hearing her friend’s words. Why did she have this amazing person in her life? Why her? How did she deserve something so sweet and genuine? 

‘You’re too good  to me.’ Yaz sobs. Without warning the Doctor places a soft kiss on each of her cheeks. 

‘No Yaz, I’m exactly what you deserve.’ 

When Yaz’ breath hitches again it’s for an entirely different reason. The Doctor just kissed her. Twice. On the cheek, but still, everything counts. All thoughts of her nightmare have dissolved into thin air and all she can think about is how insane it would be if she kissed woman before her right now. It’s a dangerous risk. What if those kisses were plainly “friendship kisses"? No, that doesn't sound right  in Yaz’ mind either.

Without thinking, she lunges herself at the Doctor at quickly pecks her lips. Oh god, she could faint right now. Why the fuck did she do that? She’s not in fucking kindergarten, is she?    
At first the Doctor looks completely caught off guard, but when she leans in and captures Yaz’ lips with a sigh Yaz can for sure say that she’d done something right. The kiss is deep and filled with love and Yaz feels the tears creeping up on her again, this time from pure bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> i really felt my lack of fluent-ness come through when i was writing this, so sorry if it's shit, so sorry for posting it and making u read such crap. 
> 
> here's to getting sum good sleep tonight, cheers


End file.
